Talk:The Order of Rime Timeline
This timeline actually starts in Kylong Plains at Dreg's Landing. :How so? Could we have more details?--Kodia 12:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::They are correct, the line does start at Dreg's. There is a few quests there that you must do in order to get the illusion that will (temporarily) bump your faction in order to start getting quests from the Order. I'll try to get those added in to this timeline. --lordebon 12:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, sure, but I really don't remember doing any quests there to start the series. I thought it was at Sathir's Span that I started.--Kodia 12:34, 22 July 2009 (UTC) It's possible (maybe even probable) that the ones in KP are not required to start in Fens. But the line there does end in a quest that basically sends you to Fens to continue the line. I started in KP so I can't be sure if you have to do those before doing the Fens quests or not. My guess at this point is not, since they're all "kill the Order" type quests. --lordebon 12:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, well they should be included at the beginning so that people can do the entire quest line. So any info we can get would be good. I don't have another character of high enough level to start the line over from the beginning, but I could send Kodia out to the docks to see what I dig up I suppose.--Kodia 12:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::The quests are already on the wiki (I think), I just have to add them to the timeline. I'm going to start that now =) --lordebon 12:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::i think that quests that are not prerequisites for doing this questline shouldnt be added to it. i didnt think that the KP ones were not required, but if it is so then they should not be listed as part of the questline, same with the quests in KJ and JW that were added with GU52 that send you to kill the order members. either all of them or none, the latter would make more sense --Vraeth 12:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::In most cases I would agree, but since the Dreg's quests lead you directly into the main quest line I think they belong. I am listing that they are optional. --lordebon 12:58, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Listing them as optional is the way it should be done. The timeline isn't intended to only list the quests required to complete a string of quests. It's meant to provide players with a way to do all the quests in order to experience the lore to its fullest and to complete the max number of quests they can (it's a competition to some).--Kodia 13:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Merchant Items Why are the merchant items listed here? I don't believe we do this on any page and it doesn't appear that this information actually helps anyone complete the quests. It should probably only exist on the page of the merchant themselves. I'm going to move it there.--Kodia 14:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Very true. I think we should still leave a section with a link to the merchant at the end of the timeline page, however, since the buyable rewards are the main rewards for the timeline. --lordebon 14:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Fens Quests The Fens quests listed as being needed to increase Order faction don't seem to actually do that. They're killing Order for other factions. :They are needed to increase faction with the Order -- the quests themselves don't directly increase faction, but you need to do them in order to get the Rime illusion which you DO need in order to start the Rime faction grind. It's kind of a subtle distinction. --lordebon 03:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) City of Jinisk? Why are the City of Jinisk quests included? None offer Rime faction, no reward that is needed to do Rime quests, nor are any of them prerequisites for Rime quests. 16:02, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I am deleting the quests in Kunzar and Jarsath that have nothing to do with progressing in the Order of Rime. They offer no reward that is needed to advance in Rime, and no reward in Rime faction. I am on the final Rime quest, Enter the Athenaeum!, and have never done a Jinisk quest, and only enough of Legion of Danak so they'd stop being aggro; certainly not the whole Jarsath line that is listed here. 15:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC)